


No Such Thing

by yours_eternally



Series: 666 Fics [5]
Category: Murderdolls (Band)
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Acey comes back a couple of minutes later, jacket bunched around him like the shittest shoplifter ever. He spots Joey and trots over to where he’s sat on the couch.Acey has a surprise for Joey.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Acey Slade
Series: 666 Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	No Such Thing

Joey scrubbed a hand over his face trying to shake himself out of a doze. He had a vague memory of the soundcheck so he guesses it’s still a couple of hours before the show. There seem to be a lot of people in the room and he’s not totally sure why. 

He scrunched in a corner of a creaking leather couch that is probably older than he is. It certainly smells like it. He’d been slipping in and out of consciousness but now his brain has finally decided to give up its attempt at sleep. A radio is on somewhere (that fucking song _again_ ) and for a moment he watches Wednesday as he fiddles with his shirt in the mirror, absently swaying his hips in time to the music. It’s kind of cute. Though if Joey has to listen to him growl his way through _why'dyouhavetogoandmakethingssocomplicated_ one more time he’s going to strangle him with his own dreads. 

Joey wriggles forward to put his feet on the floor, pushing his hair back off his face. He scans the room for someone who can give him a cigarette, and preferably a shot of caffeine directly to the vein. Ben and Eric are chatting to a couple of the venue staffers. Ben’s smiling and Joey can hear one of the girls laughing in that high-pitched way that tells him Ben just told them _that_ joke. Ben’s eyes flick to him.

‘Joined us in the land of the living, Joe?’ he calls and everyone turns to peer at a very sleep ruffled Joey. 

‘Fuck off,’ Joey responds pleasantly, ‘—where’s Acey?’ They smoke the same brand and Joey’s feeling fussy. He doesn’t get on with the food in Europe so has spent most of the tour so far alternating between starving and nauseous. 

‘Taking a shit,’ Wednesday says helpfully and Joey groans letting himself flop back into the couch resigned to waiting. Everyone turns back to their conversations and the radio switches songs. 

Acey comes back a couple of minutes later, jacket bunched around him like the shittest shoplifter ever. He spots Joey and trots over to where he’s sat on the couch. 

‘What’s up?’ Joey says, eyeing him as he sits. 

‘Brought you something, man,’ he says, grinning. Joey feels his face warm. However much he liked it, he never really knew how to react to Acey’s easy affection. Acey’s still grinning at him as he opens the folds of his jacket. There’s a soft mewl and Joey stills. Acey laughs, showing him. It’s a cat, well probably still just about a kitten. It has smooth black fur and it’s regarding Joey with a serious expression. 

‘Where’d you get a cat?’ Wednesday asks, turning from the mirror to frown at them as Acey passes it carefully over to Joey. 

‘She’s the venue’s,’ Acey shrugs, ‘the guy behind the bar said it was cool. Her name’s Midnight.’ Joey feels himself smiling stupidly as he strokes her head, suddenly feeling so homesick it’s like a gut punch. Her fur is warm and soft, and she seems happy to be held. 

‘I thought you’d like her,’ Acey says, smiling, putting his arm easily across the back of the couch behind Joey. 

‘I do,’ Joey admits softly, hoping no one else can hear them talking, ‘um, thanks, man.’ Acey grins. They sit quietly for a moment petting the cat while Joey tries to swallow the lump in his throat. _Pathetic_ , he tells himself. It’s just a fucking cat. It’s just Acey being nice to him. 

Eric comes over, reminding Joey he’s in a room full of people. Eric gets down on his haunches to peer at the cat, hand on Joey’s knee to steady himself. 

‘Hey kitty,’ he says, rubbing between her ears but apparently she’s had enough, hoping down and twisting her way over to meow at the girl Ben’s still chatting to. They watch as she bends to scoop her up. Acey hasn’t moved his arm from around Joey’s shoulders. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know how I said the tone of all these fics was wildly varied 😅
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
